Teenage Dreams
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: Hayley Carson is a 15 year old who has dreams that come true. She seeks help from THE LIGHTMAN GROUP. Will they find the person who is doing this before hayley has another dream and someone dies?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**

**Thank you soo Much to the people who have liked my stories that i write about lie to me so far. Thank you soo much for the feedback, i really do apreciate it and i deffinatly take it on board.**

**Thank you to my Best Friend " iluvJasperHale" for telling me to start writting this story, not just have it as an idea.**

**The idea and the inspiration for "Teenage Dreams" is that I have had Alott of Dreams that have freaked me out and just to think that if they actually came true, that would be my worst Nightmare and i would hate to have that happen to me.****The Dream's that we all have can sometimes feel like they are real but it's when we wake up, we soon realize that it's all was just a dream.**

**Please review and tell me what you think about this story.**

**Thanks**

**Abby'n'McGeek1255**

**xoxoxoxox**

* * *

**Chapter one**

The night was peaceful. Not a noise was made in the house. All the lights were off and the family were all sound asleep. Peaceful, sweet dreams, well that was what you thought, right? But you are wrong. Hayley woke up with a startle. Sitting straight up in her bed as patches of wet tears lined her face. She had had another nightmare, another dream and these particular dreams happened every single night. Whipping her face Hayley immediately grabbed for her dairy that was in her top draw. Grabbing a pen that sat on the side table as she turned her lamp on. Putting her dairy in her lap, she flipped the pages and found the next blank page in it. She took in a big breath and then wrote down exactly what she dreamed about. As she finished, she put her dairy back in its place. She turned her lamp of as she pulled her donor closer to her chin, snuggling down into the warmth of her donor. "I need help." She thought as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 THE LIGHTMAN GROUP

**Chapter two**

**THE LIGHTMAN GROUP.**

Ria Torres stood at the giant projector screen. She stood in the middle, just looking at faces. Photos of facial expressions. At her first year at the lightman group, she shadowed Lightman, watching as Lightman and Foster were impressed with the way she hadn't had any training. The way she could read people and the way she read facial expressions and lies. She was of course a natural and one of the rare naturals that Lightman and Foster had come across. As she read each face one by one, she tried to think of why they would be showing that particular emotion that she had found.

"Ahh what are you doing?" Loker asked her walking over to the computers.

At the sound of Locker's voice, Ria turned around and stared at the man.

"I'm trying to figure out and come up with different reasons on why these people would be showing these different emotions. Disgust, anger, fear, surprise, happiness, Contempt. These are all common emotions that we show each day. The thing is why would we be showing them? That's what I am trying to figure out" Torres told Loker as she smiled and then turned back to the projector screen and the different faces.

Meanwhile in the foyer…

"Cal have you had a chance to look at these cases. They should have been finished months ago but instead they have been sitting in your office" Gillian foster spoke as she followed Cal Lightman over to the reception desk.

"Oi fosta these cases are just small ones. Nothing big. They weren't important at the time. Give them to Torres to do, Loker can help her" Cal told his partner.

Just the as Gillian was about to reply to cal, something caught her eye that made her look at the figure that was slowly walking towards them. When cal realized that Gillian had not replied yet, he turned around and saw a girl; she looked to be a teenager, maybe a year younger than Emily.

As Hayley finally got to the pair. She looked up into the eyes of Cal and Gillian, hoping that the deception experts might be able to help her. Cal and Gillian read her face. Fear scared, Frightened, Terrified were the emotions that were being shown on her face, loud and clear.

"Excuse me sir. Are you Dr Lightman the deception expert, the one who can spot lies and are you Dr Foster the psychologist by any chance?" Hayley asked the two in a quiet voice.

"Yeah that would be us" Cal replied to her.

"What's your name sweetie?" Gillian asked her.

"My name is Hayley, Hayley Carson and I need your help" Hayley said. "Nothing else has worked and you are my last shot. So please would you help me?" Hayley pleaded.


	3. Chapter 3 The Talk With Hayley Carson

**Chapter Three**

**The talk with Hayley Carson**

"Would you mind…..Hayley if we can talk to you? Is that okay" Cal asked

Hayley nodded her head as she now followed Lightman and Foster into Foster's office. They thought that they would talk to Hayley in Foster's office. Both cal and Gillian read on her face how scared this poor girl is. As well as feeling the emotions that cal and Gillian read on her face, they could also see that Hayley was slightly shaking as well. _(Whatever must have happened must have been pretty bad to have shaken her up like this)_ Cal thought as they sat down, Hayley sitting on the couch with either side of her Gillian and Cal sat on chairs.

"So Hayley, what do you need our help for?" Gillian asked her with a warm smile.

"Well…. (Hayley took a big breath in and out) this is really hard for me to explain this" Hayley said as she looked down

"Hayley its okay to be scared. We can help you" Gillian re ensured Hayley trying to make sure that she felt like that doing this, talking to them was the right thing to do and that she had nothing to be scared here.

"Yeah. What foster is trying to say is that whatever it is, you can tell us" Cal told Hayley

Hayley looked up at Dr Foster and then to Dr Lightman. Taking another big breath she decided to tell them.

"For a while now I have been having these dreams. They are sort of Nightmares and they scare me and freak me out. When I wake up and turn the TV on in my room, it seems to be the breaking news on and as I keep watching, I start to freak out" Hayley told them as she looked down again.

"Hayley you're doing really well." Gillian told her as she rubbed her hand on Hayley's. Hayley looked up at her and smiled.

"So what happened next?" Cal asked her.

"The breaking news was about a murder that happened. A shooting. But it's like I have seen this happen before and for a while I don't know where but then it hit's me…..and that the reason that I have seen it before is…..because…..it was the exact dream that I had the night before" Hayley said as she put her hands over her eyes and cried.

Gillian hopped off her chair now and went and sat next to Hayley on the couch. She placed a hand on her back and rubbed it slowly up and down trying to calm her down. After a while Hayley rubbed her eyes and looked at cal.

For the whole time while Hayley sat and told them what happened, Cal studied her face. She wasn't lying and cal could see that. She was telling the truth.

"I blame myself for the people's deaths all the time." Hayley told them

"How many dreams have you had Hayley?" Gillian asked her.

Hayley now reached down into her bag and pulled out her dairy. Once she did she then gave it to Dr Foster sitting next to her and Gillian had a look through it, surprise was the emotion that was on her face. Complete surprise by the contense of the dairy that was sitting in her hands.

"Every Night when I wake up from my dream, I grab my dairy and write what I saw my dream, in my dairy. My parent's only know that I have nightmares sometimes, they don't exactly know what my dreams are about. I'm scared to tell them" Hayley told them.

"Well I can tell you, that you are telling the truth. You are showing Extreme signs of fear and scared emotion when you were talking about you having the dream, nightmares. The second thing is that I don't think that you are making the murder's happen. I think that someone is making that happen. We can help you Hayley." Cal told Hayley and Gillian.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting The Rest Of THE LIGHTM

**Chapter four**

**Meeting The rest of the lightman group.**

Ria and Eli were sitting at the computers in the lab. Talking away. Just then they heard a noise of the door open and straight away they both turned their chairs around and saw Foster and lightman walking straight towards them with a Teenage Girl. Eli observed that in Foster's hand was a file and what seemed to be a book.

"Eli Loker, Ria Torres" Cal said pointing to Eli and then to Ria. "This is Hayley Carson" Cal introduced her as Hayley walked up to Eli and Ria and shock both their hands.

"Hayley here is our new case" Cal told them as Ria and Eli both smiled at Hayley and Hayley smiled back.

"Ah Hayley. Why don't I take you on a tour of this place" Loker said with a smile as he walked over to Hayley.

Hayley smiled at Loker.

"That would be great thank you" Hayley replied to Loker as she followed him out of the lab and around the lightman Group.

"As you can see here that was our lab and that's where we do most of the deception work, analysing work and interviews" You could hear Loker say just as the door shut.

Gillian smiled towards the door and then turned back towards Cal and Ria.

"Okay can someone please explain to me what the case is?" Ria asked as Gillian passed her the folder with Hayley's information in it.

"This is Hayley Carson. She is 15 years old" Gillian told her as Ria looked up at the pair and then back down at the file and continued reading as Cal Continued to explain to her the case.

"She exclaims that she has had dreams Right, and those dreams, well sort of like nightmare's are coming true. People are getting murdered and they are exactly what happened in her dreams from the night before. She writes down her dreams in this dairy" cal said as Gillian now gave Torres Hayley's dairy.

Torres took Hayley's dairy and now started to have a brief look through it.

"But that could not possibly happen, like I mean she would have had to tell someone, someone found out right" Ria asked them.

"Well that couldn't have happened. She hasn't told anyone." Gillian re ensured her.

"Well then someone would have had to like break into her house, without her and both her parents knowing and read her dairy" Ria explained.

Cal thought of that option for a minute, that was defiantly an option here.

"Keep that option open" Cal told them and both Ria and Gillian nodded their heads.

"From what I have had a look over, for the past couple of months, Hayley has woken up with having nightmares." Gillian continued.

"Well is she telling the truth?" Ria asked as she now closed the dairy and gave the File and the dairy back to foster.

"Yes she is." Cal Explained to Ria.

"Hayley told us that she has told her parents that she is having dreams. But she didn't tell them how bad they were. She's scared" Gillian told both Cal and Ria.

"I think that we need to talk to her parents about the kind of dreams that she use to have but before that…." Gillian said as Ria jumped in.

"We should pull up all the Videos of the Murder's that have happened and compare them to the dairy entries that Hayley has written" Ria continued.

"Well what are you standing around here for, get a move on." Cal said as he started to walk towards the door of the lab. He wanted to find out how Hayley and Loker were doing. While walking towards the lab door got out his phone and started texting.

He was texting Emily, to get her to come down and look after Hayley. Emily is 16 years old, a year older than Hayley so it would be easy for Hayley to Connect with Emily.

"Oi and Nice Work Torres" Cal Called out as the door shut behind him.

Ria turned around to face Gillian and smiled at her. She was very happy with herself. She had just gotten a compliment off Lightman and that doesn't happen very often.

…

As cal walked out of the lab he walked down and into his office. Emily was standing at his desk, waiting for her father to get back. She had received his text just as she got into his office. She came to see her father and see how their latest case was going. Briefly on the text that her father sent, it said that there was a girl who was having nightmares that were coming true.

"Hey dad, so where is Hayley?" Emily asked as she walked over to her father.

" She's with Loker, I think that they are in the break room" her dad told her, hugging his daughter as the two of them now walked out of his office and slowly started to walk to the break room.

"Is it true that she's having nightmares that are coming true?" Emily asked her father walking with him down the corridor towards the break room.

"Yeah darl, it is" cal replied to her.

"You don't think that she is making this happen, like the murder's do you?" Emily asked as she looked through the window at Loker and Hayley.

Cal hugged and kissed his daughter one last time before they walked into the Break room to loker and Hayley.

"No darl, I don't" He told her.

Emily smiled and then the two of them turned around to face Hayley and Loker.

Hayley who was sitting down at the table with a can of lemonade in her hand turned around to look at Dr Lightman and a Girl that was standing next to her. Loker was standing next to Hayley, he was leaning on the bench with a bottle of water in his hands.

"Dr Lightman" Loker said as cal nodded his head.

"Hayley, this is my daughter Emily. She is just one year older than you. I thought that maybe you two could get to know each other while I get Loker to come and help me on the case" he said as Emily walked over to Hayley.

" I would like that" Hayley said with a smile as Emily went and sat down next to Hayley and the two of them started to talk and get to know each other. Cal smiled at the two girls as him and loker walked out of the break room with Cal filling in loker on what the case was and what their plain was.


	5. Chapter 5 The chat with the Carson's

**Chapter Five**

**The chat with the Carson's**

"Mr And Mrs Carson, we believe that Hayley hasn't told you some things about her dreams" Gillian told them.

"Wha…..wha…..what do you mean?" Annabelle asked Gillian and Cal as she looked between the two.

"Well your daughter Hayley has been having some nightmares. She's scared to tell you so we thought that we should let you know" Cal re ensured the parents.

"Mr and Mrs Carson, this is Hayley's dairy. Let me just tell you that some of her dreams that she has written in here are pretty confronting" Gillian said as she passed the pair the dairy.

Annabelle and Jason read through it.

Annabelle face lit up in complete shock and surprise.

"Ahh how could she have had these and not have told us" Jason asked.

"She was scared to" Gillian said.

"We knew that they were bad but no like this" Jason told them.

"These are exactly like the murder's that have been on TV the last couple of months. How could she have dreamed this when it's actually happened?" Annabelle said as she looked at Cal

"Mrs Carson, we believe that someone is doing this, they are making it look like that its Hayley's fault" Cal ensured the parents.

"Mrs Carson, do you have any idea who might have done this? Any relative, family friends, school friends that might have considered this?" Gillian asked them, sitting a bit forward in her chair of their home.

"Well there was this one boy, he use to go out with Hayley but after a while she broke up with him. He started to stalk her. We reported it to the police" Annabelle told Cal and Gillian.

"What's his name?" Cal asked them.

"His name is Justin, Justin Hampton" Jason said as Cal and Gillian looked at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Cal and Gillian returned to the lightman group. They had to find Hayley and Emily and have a chat to Hayley about her ex Justin.

As they walked down the hallway, they checked into every room looking for Hayley and Emily. One of the places that they checked was Cal's office and as they walked to the doorway of Cal's Office, they saw Hayley and Emily sitting on the couch. There was a box of tissues on the table in front of the two girls. They could hear faint sniffles and could tell that Hayley must have been crying.

With a quiet knock of the door, Emily and Hayley turned around and saw two people standing in the door way, Cal and Gillian.

"Dad" Emily said with a sudden sense of surprise.

"Hey Gillian" Emily said with a smile that made Gillian smile back.

"Hayley can we please have a talk to you?" Cal asked her

Hayley whipped her tears as she stood up with Emily.

"Yeah sure" she said as she now walked over to Cal and Gillian and followed Gillian to the lab and into their interrogation room.

Emily walked over to her father and looked at him.

"Em what happened?" Cal asked his daughter, he wanted to know why Hayley was in tears.

"It's nothing dad, we just got talking and she confronted me with her dreams. I said to her that she didn't have to talk about them but she just wanted to and I could see that she just needed to tell someone dad. I'm sorry" Emily told him.

Cal hugged his daughter as they started to walk into the lab together

"You have nothing to be sorry for love, you did a bloody good job" Cal told Emily as they walked into the lab to see Torres and Loker down at hard work, still looking over the murder video's and reading over Hayley's dairy entries.

"I did?" Emily asked, she was surprised. How was Hayley crying doing a good job?

"You did love, you got her to open up a bit more" Cal said as he left and went to join Gillian and Hayley in the interrogation room.

…..

Gillian and Hayley sat on a chair opposite each other. The walls weren't white so Hayley could see Loker, Torres and Emily outside. As cal shut the door, he then made his way over to Gillian and sat down next to her.

"Hayley, we believe that there is something that you haven't told us" Cal asked her.

Hayley looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I'm guessing that you spoke to my mum and dad then?" Hayley asked quietly still looking down.

"Yeah we did love" Dr Lightman told her

"What did they say?" Hayley asked as she now lifted her head up to look at Dr Lightman and Dr Foster.

"They told us that you use to go out with Justin Hampton, but something happened" Cal said

"Can you tell us what happened?" Gillian asked Hayley.

Hayley looked at Dr Foster.

"I use to go out with a guy named Justin Hampton. We went out for two months. It was all going well until one day. Before one of our dates that we went on he called me and told me that he couldn't make it for some silly reason like he had homework to do or he was going out with family or he had to baby sit his cousin. This went on for about a couple of weeks and I knew that something was up so one day when he was in the bathroom at my house, I went through his phone and that's when I saw it. There were thousands and thousands of text messages all from, her" Hayley said as she looked back down again.

"Hayley who is her?" Cal asked Hayley.

Hayley looked back up again

"Her name is Amanda. Amanda miles and she was the women that he was seeing behind my back. He was cheating on me. So one day when he came over to my house one day, when my parents were out shopping, and so I confronted him about it. He didn't even deny it, but the worst thing about it was that he told me that he still loved me"

"Then we had been broken up for about a week when he started to stalk me, everywhere I went, he followed me and my family. My mum found out so they reported him to the police." Hayley told them.

…..

"Justin Hampton was admitted to Washington jail three months ago and was released a couple of weeks ago." Gillian said reading Justin's folder as she walked over to Cal, Ria and Eli.

Cal told Emily to go back in and keep Hayley Company.

"Dr Lightman, look at this" Ria said to him as Cal and Gillian went over to Ria and Loker.

" ok we checked all of the murder news footage and read Hayley's dairy and we found out that Each of the murder's all happened in the afternoon at the exact time. " Ria said.

Cal now turned to Gillian.

"Can Hayley stay with you tonight? We will see if that helps and maybe Justin won't stalk her because he won't know that she will be there?" Cal asked Gillian

"Of course she can" Gillian said with a smile.

"I'll go call her parents and tell them what's happening." Gillian said to cal as she then left the lab and headed to her office to make the phone call.

"I'll go inform Hayley then" Cal said as he then headed back into the Interview room.

_(What the Lightman group didn't know was that Justin had followed Hayley to the Lightman group the first time when she came. He was hiding outside and he was going to follow Hayley and Gillian to Gillian's house and hid out there, with his car that he parked across the street. Once it got darker, time for Hayley to go to sleep, he would hide near a window so that he could hear if she had any more nightmares)_


	7. Chapter 7 That One Dreadded Nightmare

**Chapter Severn**

**That One Dreaded Nightmare!**

It was 9:30pm and Gillian was helping Hayley get the spare bed ready.

"Hey Dr Foster" Hayley said just as the pair finished pulling the donor slightly.

"Please call me Gillian" Gillian replied to her.

"Do you think that Dr Lightman will find this person and catch him?" Hayley asked as she sat on the bed and leaned up against the pillow.

Gillian looked at her.

"I think that Lightman will make sure he dose find this person for you Hayley" Gillian Said as she sat down next to Hayley on the bed.

Hayley snuggled into Gillian.

"Hayley what are you scared of?" Gillian asked.

"I'm just scared, my dreams scare me and freak me out and sometimes, I don't know what to do, who to talk to" Hayley told Gillian as slow tears started to fall.

"You know that it's okay. I know you are scared and once this is all over you will be allot better. I'm a psychologist. I talk to people to try and help them. If you would like I can be your psychologist?" Gillian asked her.

"Do you really mean that Gillian?" Hayley asked.

"Of course I mean that Hayley…..hey shhhhh it's going to be okay" Gillian said as she Hugged Hayley and tried to get her to calm down.

After a while Hayley slowly calmed down and ended up falling asleep with Gillian calming her down. Once Gillian found out that Hayley was Asleep, she placed her and tucked her in bed and then turned the light off. She then decided to go to sleep herself. This had been one hell of a long day, this was one hell of a case.

…..

It was now 12 pm. Gillian's houses was silent and not a noise could be heard. When all of a sudden Hayley screamed as loud as she could. As she did she immediately sat up in the bed, put her hands over her tired eyes and just cried, this was one dream that she didn't want to come true.

The next thing that happened, Gillian came running into the room and straight over to Hayley. She sat down next to her and hugged her.

"Hayley, what happened? Did you have another nightmare? What was it about?" Gillian asked her. She needed to know what happened.

"Someone killed both my parents this time in my nightmare. I don't want it to come true. I don't want anything to happen to them, I love them and I don't know what to do if I didn't have them" Hayley said as she hugged Gillian and cried.

That was it. That was all the information that Justin needed. Straight after he got the information that he needed, he then went back to his car and speed off.

Hearing the squeal of the car tyres on the road, Gillian went straight over to the window and watched as the car left.

"OH MY GOD was someone there?" Hayley asked as she finally took her hands away from her eyes and looked up at Gillian.

"Yes Hayley" Gillian replied to her as she then went back over to the bed to join Hayley again.

"Gillian what happened if it's the person who is doing all of these killings, oh my god what if it's Justin, what if it was him and he was stalking me again, what happened if he is going to kill my parents" Hayley asked as she now started to shake a bit with fear, she was a teenage girl and she was terrified.

"Hey Hayley, shhhhh don't think like that. It might have been someone going to a hospital or over to a friend's house because they had an argument, okay" Gillian asked Hayley as she nodded her head up and down, agreeing with Gillian.

"Can I please sleep with you for the rest of the night?" Hayley asked. She was really shaken up.

"Of course you can" Gillian replied as the two girls hopped off the bed and now headed to Gillian's room for the rest of the night, hopefully Hayley would get some more sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 The Good News and Bad News

**Chapter Eight**

**The Good News and Bad news, which comes first?**

It was just on 10am when Gillian and Hayley walked into THE LIGHTMAN GROUP. They woke up at 9am which means that they had got of course 9 hours of sleep. The sounds of THE LIGHTMAN GROUP OFFICE could be heard around you. There was the noise of people rushing around, phone's ringing, people talking, discussing micro expressions or something to do with a case, the usual sounds of a normal work place, work office, but for some strange reason, something was up, something was different and the two girls would soon know what was different about this particular morning.

Torres ran down the corridor. She was looking for foster. She needed to find her immediately and fast.

"Foster, Foster" she called out as Gillian and Hayley reached Torres.

"What's wrong?" Gillian asked her, she hadn't even step one foot into her office this morning and she could sense that what Ria Torres was about to tell them was bad news.

"Another Murder has just happened" Ria told them.

Hayley started to freak out. She crossed her fingers hoping and praying to god that it wasn't her parents. Please make this dream not come true.

"Did you find out who the Victim is?" Gillian asked Ria.

Ria nodded her head and then looked down at Hayley. She hated to do this and she had hoped in her whole entire life that she didn't and would never had to tell a child that their parents are dead ever again.

"I am very sorry Hayley" Ria said with a very sad face.

Gillian's eyes widened in complete shock and surprise. Her eyebrows were raised and her eyes widened. Her mouth was slightly open too but soon that expression changed to sad as she looked down at Hayley and it showed it in her face. Her upper eyelids now dropped and she was slightly pulling down the corner of her lip.

"NOOOO please" Hayley said as tears lined her eyes ready to fall overflow.

"I'm afraid that your Parents, Annabelle and Jason are dead" Ria said.

"Nooo" Hayley said as she cried.

"I am so sorry Hayley" Ria told her.

Hayley shock her head as she ran. She ran and headed into the lab. As she got in there she saw Dr Lightman and Eli in there. Eli was sitting on a seat while Lightman was standing up.

"Noooooo" Hayley cried as she walked over to the screen.

Gillian and Torres rushed into the room.

Lightman turned around to look at Foster with a sad expression and then turned back around to look at Hayley.

Loker turned the news footage on as Gillian and Torres walked over to Hayley, Loker and Lightman.

"Two people were murdered today in their home early this morning at around 8:30am. The pair were found to be dead in their own bed. Their names are Annabelle and Jason Carson. The person who looks like to be doing all the murder's looks to be in his 18's" The news reporter said as she showed a far back picture of the boy.

"This photo was taken about two days ago at the murder of Tomas McGully" The news reporter said.

"Can you freeze it there for me" Cal said as Loker freeze the video on the photo of the boy.

"Please tell me that it's not true, please" Hayley pleaded as she turned around and ran up to Gillian and just hugged her. Gillian just hugged her back.

Cal came up to Hayley and Gillian.

"Hayley can you tell me if you recognise this boy for me? Can you do that?" Cal asked Hayley.

Hayley turned her head so that she could see Cal's face and the projector screen.

As she looked at the screen she now stepped away from Gillian and brought her hands to her face in shock. Cal read her face.

"Hayley, I know that you know this person. Can you tell me who it is?" Cal asked as Loker had the police on the phone ready for when lightman had said the word.

"….That person …is Justin Hampton" Hayley told Cal as she looked at Him.

"Loker did you get that?" Cal said as he looked at Loker who had now just hung up the phone.

"Yep told the police and they're on their way to get him" Loker told them.


	9. Chapter 9 The Finial Chapter

**Chapter Nine**

**The Finial Chapter**

After about half an hour the police had caught Justin and took him down to the county Washington jail. Cal had talked to him and found out everything. He was the reason behind all of the murders. He broke into Hayley's house without her or her parents knowing and read her dairy. He stalked her and he had killed her parents and all of the other people. The reason behind it was because he had thought that if he did this, he could get Hayley's attention, get Hayley back but the truth is, he was wrong.

The Funeral was held for Annabelle and Jason Carson with a beautiful speech said by Hayley. Hayley had invited the Entire Lightman group to the event as well as Emily Lightman and they all came. Hayley's Auntie Liz is now Hayley's legal guardian. A while back Jason and Annabelle told Annabelle's sister Liz that whatever happened to them, to make sure to take care of Hayley. She promised them and that's exactly what she was going to do and Hayley was happy with her auntie being her guardian, her parent, her aunt.

As for Hayley, well she kept in contact with Gillian Foster. The night Hayley stayed with Gillian, Gillian had told her that she was going to be Hayley's psychologist and that's exactly what happened. They spoke a couple of times a week and Gillian kept in contact with her, Gillian Giving her, her mobile number and Hayley doing the same. Hayley and Emily also kept in contact. It was good to have someone like Emily that she was friends with. They had got along ever since her father Dr Lightman first introduced Hayley to Emily. They are now friends and Emily keeps in contact with her.

…

Cal sat at his desk, a bottle of scotch and a glass in his hand that was full with the beverage. He needed it after this case. It was one of the toughest cases that he has had, that he has worked on. He sat there in the quietness and darkness of his office. Taking a slow sip of the drink.

Just then Gillian entered his office. She walked over to his desk and once she got there she sat down at his desk and grabbed the scotch. She then placed her empty glass on the table in front of her and Cal's and then filled up her glass.

"Tough case huh?" Gillian asked him even though she already knew the answer.

She grabbed her glass and took a sip, the cool liquid sliding down her throat.

"One of the Toughest cases, I have had in a long time love" he said also taking another sip of the Scotch.

"How's Hayley? Do you think that she will be okay love?" Cal asked. He was curious. He knew that Em spoke to her on the phone and sometimes would go visit her and the two of them would catch up and hang out but it was good to find out from His partner. Gillian is her Psychologist.

"She's ah doing well. I think that with the help from the rest of her family and from her friends, she will be okay. It's good for her to talk to me and Emily and open up to us" Gillian told cal taking yet another sip of her drink.

"Loker and Torres gone home?" Gillian asked him. She hadn't seen them since they came back from the funeral that day.

"Yeah. I sent them home, but it wouldn't surprise me love if they went to go get a drink, they both needed it" Cal told her as he now sat his glass on the table and Gillian did the same.

"Yeah. Ria had a hard job today" Gillian said with a sad expression. Her lip slightly pulling down in the corner.

"You know, she did a bloody good job today, no one, I mean no one would have liked to have done that job today." Cal told Gillian with a sad Expression on his face.

"It broke my heart to watch Hayley find out that her Parents had been killed. She is such a sweet girl" Gillian said as both she and Cal picked up their glasses again.

"Yeah love I know" Cal replied to her.

"You okay love?" Cal asked His Partner.

Gillian took another sip of her drink.

She nodded her head.

"I'll be fine. Are you okay Cal?" Gillian asked him.

Cal looked at Gillian and then looked at his drink in his hands.

"Yeah love, I'll be fine" He told her as he went back to looking at his Glass and then took a sip. 


End file.
